peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantastic Lisa Fox
Fantastic Lisa Fox, formerly Lisa the Loser, is an episode is about Lisa Fox being too gullible to be in Emily Elephant and Brianna Bear's clique anymore, needing to latch onto Peppa Pig. Transcript Lisa: Hey, Emily, Brianna, check out this new leopard skin jacket I got! Emily (teasing): Ooh! Where'd you get it? Your dad's shop? Lisa: Yep! Emily: It's fake. Brianna: Yeah. Go join Peppa. You're as low class as her! I thought foxes like you were supposed to be smart and cunning! *laughs hard* Lisa: Awwwwwrrrr. *sadly walks off* Well, I really should get to know Peppa. Peppa: I'm Peppa Pig! *snorts* I'm a very interesting pig, I'm good at doing things like talking, drawing and playing! And I love, love, LUUUURRRRRRVVE jumping up and down in muddy puddles! *jumps into puddle* Lisa: Urgh! Well, If I can't swim in Emily's pool, I'll jump in Peppa's puddle. *jumps into puddle* This is quite fun, Peppa! Peppa: And do you want to play with Teddy after this? Lisa: Yes! He's a bear! I can pretend he's Brianna! Peppa: Don't you like me? Lisa: Sure I do, Peppa. But... Madame Gazelle: *rings bell* Time to leave playgroup! Peppa: Come to my house to play with my doll house! Lisa: OOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Lemme see! Mummy Pig: Time to go, Peppa! Peppa: Can Lisa come to my house? Please? Mummy Pig: I'll just ask Mr. Fox. *walks over to Mr. Fox* Mr. Fox, can Lisa come to Peppa's house? Mr. Fox: I was trying to think of somewhere she, Freddy and Finn could stay while I run my shop! They could stay there! Mummy Pig: *walks over to Peppa* Well, Peppa, you're in luck. Lisa's coming to your house. Peppa: Hooray! At Peppa's house... Peppa: Lisa, do you want to see the dollhouse I told you about earlier? Lisa: Of course! Peppa: Well, here it is! and Lisa start playing with the dollhouse Peppa: Do you want to watch The Mr. Potato Show? Lisa: Emily says it's babyish, but she's so mean! I'd love to watch it! Peppa: Well, let's go! *takes Lisa, Freddy and Finn downstairs* Mr. Potato Show starts airing Lisa: Ha ha ha! It's HILARIOUS! Emily's probably never seen it. Peppa: Yeah. She probably hasn't. Mr. Potato Show ends Peppa: Come with me, Lisa. *sees muddy puddle and takes Lisa to it* Peppa: I'll jump into that muddy puddle first! *jumps into the puddle* Lisa: Me next! *jumps into puddle* Freddy: Now me! *jumps into puddle* Finn: Now it me turn. *jumps into puddle and giggles* Mr. Fox: *arrives in van* Lisa! Freddy! Finn! Home time! Lisa: Bye, Peppa! See you at playgroup tommorow! The next day... Peppa: Lisa, these people are fellow members of my gang! Pedro, Danny and Suzy. Pedro: (whispering in Peppa's ear) Are you sure Emily didn't send Lisa here to come and spread the germs? Peppa: Well, Emily DID once give my parents a six hour bug. But Lisa's being quite nice! Pedro: She actually kind of is being nice, come to think of it! ends and Peppa shows Lisa to her treehouse Peppa: So, Lisa, this is my treehouse. It is where me, Pedro, Danny and Suzy meet up to plan ways on beating Emily, Brianna and formerly you in contests and whatever, proving we're better than them, stopping them from being snobby to us and stuff like that. A day later... Emily: Sorry we made you spend all that time with Peppa, Lisa! Lisa: That's OK. Peppa makes a fun friend! and Brianna glare at Lisa Lisa: No she doesn't! hey i did a re-draw of Lisa Fox. i hope it's not too awful > - > Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Angela Anaconda X Peppa Pig episodes Category:Episodes with puns in the title